Bun In The Oven
by heidipoo
Summary: "Sheamus, we have a bun in the oven." Kaitlyn and Sheamus weren't even trying to have a baby, it just happened. How will the Celtic Warrior react? Request.


**Author's Note: I am so happy that I have been getting all the requests that I have been lately. Woo! I am more than happy to write requests for you guys. Anyway, here's a request where Kaitlyn finds out she's pregnant. Enjoy my lovelies. c:**

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Kaitlyn grumbled as she fumbled with the box of pregnancy tests in the hotel room bathroom. She had to hurry, because she didn't know when her longtime boyfriend, Sheamus, would be coming back. "Open already!" She cursed to the small cardboard box as she tried to rip it open. Finally succeeding, all the small pregnancy tests, or rather pee sticks as Kaitlyn liked to call them, spilled onto the hard tiled bathroom floor.

Kaitlyn picked one up with a satisfactory grin on her face and began to do the honors of urinating on the small test.

She and Sheamus definitely weren't trying to have a baby, but they did have a little trouble in keeping their hands to themselves. They weren't having sex all the time, but it's not like they were completely abstinent from each other either. They just couldn't help it; they were so very passionate about each other.

She was sure that maybe once or twice, the two had gotten caught up in the moment, and Sheamus might have forgotten to use protection. Kaitlyn shook her head at that thought. Sheamus loved her, very much, and she knew that. The scary thing was that she had never heard him talk about wanting kids, or even a future with her for that matter. She didn't know how he would react to them having a little _bun in the oven_.

Once the hybrid diva was done taking the test, she had to wait three minutes for it to process. These would definitely be the longest three minutes of her life. However, she was sure she was in fact pregnant though, even without the pregnancy test results. All the early symptoms were there. Her period was really late, she was having some breast pain, and she had been having a little bit of morning sickness. She was lucky that Sheamus hadn't caught onto her yet. He was always so concerned about her health and well being.

Finally, the three minutes were up, and Kaitlyn closed both of her eyes, and only opened one of them to look at the results on the little urine stick. The results only confirmed her suspicion and assumptions because the test read a little plus sign, which meant that it was positive. Now she was really scared of what Sheamus was going to say.

Would he yell at her? Tell her that they needed to be more careful when they had sex?

Would he be happy? Tell her that he loved her?

The hybrid diva groaned in frustration as she looked at her muscular, toned body in the full length mirror. She ran her nimble fingers over her abdomen, then lifted up her pajama shirt that she was wearing to examine her stomach. In a few short months, she would have a rather large protruding baby bump. A part of her was happy, and excited... Was it her maternal instincts kicking in? Did she want to be a mom? Kaitlyn smiled, it would be pretty amazing, especially if she got to do this hole parenting thing with Sheamus; the love of her life.

Kaitlyn then carefully took the pee stick and wrapped it up in some tissue and left it sit on the sink. She would show it to Sheamus when he got back. She assumed he was down at the gym working out, or maybe he was at the bar with one of his buddies from the WWE having a quick beer.

She thought it would then be a good idea to practice telling Sheamus that they were expecting. Wanting to have a little fun with it, she grabbed a big pillow from the hotel bed and stuffed it up her shirt so that it looked like she had a big belly. Kaitlyn then laughed at how ridiculous she looked as she studied herself in the full length mirror again. The hybrid diva then exhaled and began to practice.

"You can do this!" She encouraged herself, and took a deep breath as she placed her hands over the pillow tummy. "Sheamus... I'm pregnant." She said then laughed. She sounded ridiculous. "I am pregnant... We're pregnant... We're expecting... We're having a baby." Kaitlyn kept rambling all these things and none of them sounded right. Finally, a smile spread across her lips. "Sheamus, we have a bun in the oven." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Then take it out." That all too familiar Irish accent said, and Kaitlyn spun around with a hand on her chest, and gasped.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kaitlyn yelled as she studied the jovial smile on Sheamus' face. "What's so funny?" She asked as the ginger started to chuckle. Her merely pointed to her stomach where she had the pillow stuffed up her shirt.

"What is _that_?" He asked as he continued to smile. Kaitlyn laughed.

"It's my bun in the oven...?" The diva replied as she rubbed her pillow tummy, then went to grab the used pregnancy test out of the bathroom. "It's our bun in the oven." She smiled as she handed Sheamus the little test wrapped in tissue.

"Kaitie, what are ya saying?" Sheamus asked.

"Just look at it." She answered, referring to the test in his large hands. Sheamus then obliged as he unwrapped the little pee stick and looked at it. His emerald eyes glanced up to Kaitlyn, then back down to the test, then up to Kaitlyn again who was practically about to burst from excitement.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, keeping a calm composure so far.

"We're pregnant." Kaitlyn said as she poked the man in the side a couple of times.

"Really?" He asked as a slow grin spread over his lips.

"Pinky swear." Kaitlyn replied, and in that moment Sheamus ripped the pillow from under Kaitlyn's shirt and began placing kisses all over her stomach. Kaitlyn couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "So... Are you happy?" She laughed.

"Happy?" Sheamus questioned. "I'm the luckiest man in the world..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh, this turned out so good!**


End file.
